


Imagine

by Castel



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, animal cruelty, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castel/pseuds/Castel
Summary: If only you have been human.





	Imagine

Imagine

 

A child walks out to play with other children

Feel the sunlight on their skin and smell the scent of the wind

Walk around and discover beauties of the universe

 

But never returns.

 

Imagine someone going outside calling their name

Because it's late and it's time to eat

Little did they know that their child already did

And is lying on the ground at the fence.

 

Imagine that person running up to them

And seeing the little one's angelic face

Soaked in vomit and their eyes livid

 

They're trembling in the parents' hands, convulsing

As their caretaker attempts to call for help around,

Shadows watch in the distance unmoving,

Voice breaking as their child tries to swallow back the blood that pooled in their mouth

They try to speak and tell what happened in vain.

 

And in a last impulse

They puke their guts out

Before collapsing dead cold.

 

Imagine someone filming all this

Putting it online

 

And thousands of people relishing in their death

As the person cries helpless at their misery,

holding their dead precious one close.

 

The monsters that murdered these souls would get arrested

And punished

 

But nobody will move for you

Your little whiskies were cloaked with vomit and blood,

Your guts covering the ground like a red carpet,

Your fur sticking to your little face

Never you thought that Ethylene Glycol would leave you so cold

 

A shadow hovers over you, recorder in hand and waits.

 

Never you thought humans would love to watch you die

 

Where is home ?

You're so far from home.

 

Shadows praise and ask for more.

 

If only you could go back home,

Come back to your owner

And stay safe wraped in warmth and love.

 

The world keeps moving without you

 

They'll never know what happened to you,

They'll never see how you died, video lost on the internet,

They'll never see how many wished for your demise

and how many more are to come.

 

The world forgets about you

 

Certainly it would have been different if you were human.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If only you have been human.


End file.
